


Mine

by bubble_bobb



Series: Whose? [2]
Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Rough sex but not really, Shameless Smut, Smut, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: He's been meaning to tell Heejun about his upcoming heat for about three days now but he felt too shy to tell him since it would be his first heat ever since they began dating.Meaning, Heejun would be his first.
Relationships: Kim Hosung | Lou/Park Heejun | Ziu
Series: Whose? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523663
Kudos: 28





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Heya  
> Finally posting  
> (Tho no one cares)  
> Hope you enjoy ♥  
> Have a good day and bye ♥

''I love you and you only, silly.''

Hosung says, threading his fingers through Heejun's hair. The younger suddenly squeezes his thighs, making him yelp in surprise and then whimper. He looks away, too afraid and embarrassed to look into the Alpha's eyes.

He's been meaning to tell Heejun about his upcoming heat for about three days now but he felt too shy to tell him since it would be his first heat ever since they began dating.

Meaning, Heejun would be his first.

He knew that Heejun would be more than happy to help him out but he still can't shake off the awkwardness.

He also knows that he can deal with his heats on his own, he had to do so ever since he turned nineteen and had his first one, so he knows what to do.

But the thought of someone helping him makes him tingle all over. It makes him even more needy now, thinking of all the ways Heejun could ruin him.

Heejun does it again, still chuckling at Hosung's little sounds and reactions. He suddenly stops, noticing the consistent pressure that's being rolled on his lap. It's as if Hosung was trying something they didn't even talk about yet.

''What are you doing?''

Heejun asks, pulling back to look at the older. Hosung closes his eyes, not saying a word. It takes a moment for Heejun to realize what he's dealing with and he looks at Hosung in slight worry. 

He brings a hand up to his face, turning it towards him to face him and stroking his cheek as softly as he can.

''Are you in, you know.''

Heejun says, deciding not to say the word itself when he notices Hosung's face getting more flushed with blush. The Alpha nods to himself, taking in Hosung's situation.

His slides his hands up Hosung's thighs to his hips, gulping thickly. Hosung nods almost unnoticeably and Heejun nods again, not knowing why but doing so anyway.

''Do you want me to, help you out?''

Hosung stays still, his hands squeezing Heejun's shoulders. After a while of thinking he nods again, his fingers trembling as the younger takes his hand, slowly getting up. Hosung stands to his feet, feeling light.

They slowly make their way into the bedroom, opening the door and stepping inside.

Hosung moves to the bed but he doesn't sit down, just keeps his eyes on Heejun and the way he moves around.

The younger smiles softly at him, sitting at the very edge of their bed, motioning him to come closer. Hosung does so, his cheeks heating up again when the Alpha wraps him arms around his waist. 

''Are you sure?''

Hosung smiles a little bit, his arms coming up to wrap around the Alpha's neck.

''Y-Yeah...''

Heejun doesn't wait to slide his hands up, making Hosung sit in his lap and lean down. He captures his lips, gently moving them against Hosung's.

After a little while he moves Hosung to the bed, flipping them over so he can be on top and look down at the astonishing beauty of his partner.

His mind is clouded with the images of Hosung's pretty face showing pure bliss and his body begging for whatever he wants without saying a single word. The little sounds and all the different looks he could make.

It's making Heejun even more turned on.

He doesn't want to be tooting his own horn but he's pretty skilled and he's sure he won't be the worst.

His eyes darken and he leans down, leaving a trail of wet kisses down Hosung's neck. Hosung hums, his arms wrapping around the younger's back and fingers tangled in the fabric of his shirt.

He arches his back a little, pressing himself closer to Heejun. The Alpha pulls back, sliding his hands under Hosung's shirt, loving the way his skin feels under his fingertips.

Soft, warm, inviting even.

''How do you usually do it?''

He asks, pulling Hosung's shirt over his head. Hosung pulls back, sitting up on the bed. He takes off his jeans and underwear quickly, tossing them onto the floor next to his shirt.

He reaches inside the little nightstand on his side of the bed, pulling out a small and almost empty bottle of flavoured lube.

Heejun watches him move around, unbuckling his belt to take off his own jeans and the rest of his clothing.

Hosung uncaps the bottle, squeezing some of the, rather cold, liquid onto his fingers. He rubs them together, warming up the lube.

He looks back at Heejun again, smiling at the fact that the younger got rid of his clothes just like he did. He clears his throat a little, the embarrassed flush coming back to his face and body as he makes a request.

''Can you, um, tell me, what to do?''

Heejun looks a little confused before it clicks what Hosung wants him to do and he nods understandingly.

''Like, guide you through it?''

Hosung nods shyly, his hands twitching impatiently. Heejun takes a few seconds before he nods, watching the older's eyes sparkle.

He sits more comfortably, facing Heejun fully with his body. The younger smirks, his own body shivering from excitement.

He's going to enjoy this to the last bit and he's going to make sure Hosung is enjoying it too. It's Hosung's first after all and Heejun is willing to do anything as long as his Omega is satisfied.

''Spread your legs.''

Heejun says slowly, his ears burning as Hosung does what he's told. The older brings his hand down to his entrance without another word, waiting for Heejun's instructions.

''So pretty, now put it in.''

Heejun says, the words feeling kind of odd. Hosung nods, carefully inserting a finger inside.

He grits his teeth, it's been a while.

''Good boy.''

Heejun praises. Hosung begins thrusting his finger in and out, letting quiet whimpers fall from his mouth. He squeezes his eyes shut, finally getting used to the feeling of having something inside of him.

Heejun groans at the sight, his dick twitching in his hand. He knew that Hosung was beautiful but he's even more mesmerizing now. All spread out and enjoying himself, it's making Heejun want to keep this moment in his mind forever. And he will for sure try his best to do so.

''God, look at you, so beautiful, baby.''

The Alpha strokes his dick, his vision a little blurry from the pleasure. Hosung whines, biting his bottom lip and looking at Heejun through his lashes with his eyes half lidded.

''You can add more.''

The Alpha says. Hosung nods, carefully adding the second finger and scissoring himself open.

''Go faster.''

Heejun tells him, beginning to stroke himself faster. Hosung brings his other hand up to his mouth, whining into it with his legs already shivering. He adds the third one, a strangled moan forcing it's way out of his mouth.

Heejun suddenly feels a flash of arousal go through his whole being, his senses shutting off and only need and lust taking over him.

He reaches forward, gently taking Hosung's wrist and pulling his fingers out. Hosung whimpers, his eyes traveling over Heejun's body to his loving eyes.

''Do you think you're ready?''

Hosung eagerly nods, pulling Heejun down for a hungry kiss. Heejun slides his hands up the taller's thighs, feeling him shivers under his hands.

''Please.''

Hosung whispers, bringing his shaky arms up to Heejun's neck.

''I need it, please.''

Heejun nods, kissing the Omega's lips one last time before turning him over gently. He lines himself up with the older's entrance, holding one of his hips firmly in his hand.

Before he moves further he takes the bottle of lube into his hand, squeezing some onto his dick and Hosung's hole to make it hurt a little less.

He pushes in, holding himself back as best as he can to not hurt Hosung.

He wants to make this their best, not make it painful.

Hosung hisses, throwing his head back from the unfamiliar feeling. The younger goes slow, patiently pushing further until he's flush against Hosung.

The younger slides his other hand up from Hosung's tailbone to between his shoulder blades, gently pushing him down.

Hosung breathes out harshly as he follows, turning his head to the side to breathe better in this position. Heejun leans over him, kissing the crown of his head lightly, resting his forehead there after.

''I'm gonna move, yeah?''

Hosung nods, gritting his teeth when the younger pulls out, slowly pushing back in.

The Omega lets out a drawn out moan, clutching the sheets in his hands tightly from the stretch. Heejun grits his teeth, his hand slipping back down to Hosung's other hip to hold them gently.

After a few minutes of Heejun's calm, slow and rhythmic pace Hosung rocks back, getting back up to all fours again.

''Faster, please~''

He whines and Heejun chuckles, speeding up just minimally. Hosung groans, rocking back again. He squeaks when Heejun grips his hips tightly, holding him in place.

''You want me to go faster?''

He mumbles under his breath, leaning over Hosung again. He supports his body on one of his arms, harshly snapping his hips. Hosung groans again, gritting his teeth. He nods, placing one of his hands over Heejun's.

The younger smiles, his other arm traveling down under Hosung to lift him up, pressing him against his chest.

The Omega brings an arm up, wrapping it around Heejun to where he can reach before intertwining their fingers.

Heejun begins thrusting again, holding Hosung tight and close, enjoying the view of the older's pretty face. He leans down a little bit, taking the chance to mark Hosung's pale neck, having it on full display now.

The older hisses as Heejun's teeth sink into his neck, trembling even more now from how overwhelming everything is.

Heejun licks over the mark, tasting the metal in his mouth after swallowing.

Maybe he was too rough.

He turns Hosung's head, feeling his climax nearing.

The older looks at him with slightly teary eyes, leaning in without a word being spoken between them. The kiss is soft and tender, completely different to what is happening below the belt.

''I'm gonna.... I'm gonna....''

Hosung pants once they pull apart and Heejun nods, his own orgasm threatening to come in the next few minutes.

He goes harder, punching throaty moans out of Hosung's mouth and before the older gives another warning his eyes are rolling to the back of his head and he's clenching around Heejun, coming on the sheets and partly his stomach.

He lets go of the Alpha, laying down on the dirty sheets, breathing heavily. Heejun waits for a moment, looking at Hosung's face once he turns his head to face him.

''Go on,'' Hosung says, his eyes droopy and voice still shaking. ''I wanna feel you, breed me...''

He tells Heejun, clutching the sheets in his hands as Heejun starts moving again. He doesn't need to be told twice to do something like that.

He had wished for this moment to come and now he's finally here. Hosung is so prettily laid out in front of him, his whole body covered in a thin layer of sweat and shivering.

The cute little whimpers and moans leaving his mouth and the way he squeezes his eyes shut or the way he-

Before Heejun can finish his thoughts he comes, a loud grunt making it's way out of his mouth. He stills, holding Hosung so tight he's sure it will leave marks. Which sounds amazing to him.

He pulls out little by little, sitting back on his heels and sighing.

''Oh my God...''

He says to himself, laughing. Hosung turns over quickly, laying on his back to look into Heejun's eyes as if nothing just happened.

He smiles, his hands coming up to wrap around Heejun's neck again and pulling him down, closer to himself. He kisses the corner of the Alpha's lips, giggling.

''Ready for round two?''

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
